Dark Seed
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Dark Seed; ---- 1992 Plot ---- Mike Dawson is a successful advertising executive and writer who has recently purchased an old mansion on Ventura Drive (named after Ventura Boulevard) in the small town of Woodland Hills. On his first night at the house, Mike has a nightmare about being imprisoned by a machine that shoots an alien embryo into his brain. He wakes up with a severe headache and, after taking some aspirins and a shower, explores the mansion. He finds clues about the previous owner's death, which reveal the existence of a parallel universe called the Dark World ruled by sinister aliens called the Ancients. On the second day, he travels to that universe through the living room mirror and meets the Keeper of the Scrolls, a friendly darkworlder. She tells him that the nightmare at the beginning of the game was real and warns him that if the embryo — the eponymous Dark Seed — is born, it will kill him and all of humanity. The only way to stop this, she says, is to destroy the Ancient's Power Source. On the third and final day, Mike executes an elaborate plan that culminates with the Ancient ship's departure on the Dark World, depriving them of their power source, and the destruction of the living room mirror, sealing the Ancients out of the Normal World. The game ends with the town librarian visiting Mike and telling him she found some pills in her purse. "It's a prescription filled to you, "she says," for relief of severe headaches." The medication will presumably kill the embryo inside his head. A morphing animation reveals that, unbeknown to the librarian, she is the Keeper of the Scrolls' counterpart. Mike then states that he's just beginning to understand. Gameplay ---- Dark Seed is a computer game in the horror adventure game genre. It was developed and published by Cyberdreams in 1992. It exhibits a normal world and a dark world counterpart, which is based on the artwork by H. R. Giger. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Characters ---- Mike Dawson Features ---- Maps ---- A mansion and small town of Woodland Hills Weapons ---- Equipment ---- Enemies ---- Aliens based on the artwork by H. R. Giger. Vehicles ---- Ancient ship's Publishers ---- Cyberdreams Interactive Entertainment was a game publisher located in California that specialized in adventure games developed in collaboration with famous names from the fantasy, horror and science fiction genres. Developers ---- Cyberdreams Interactive Entertainment was a game publisher located in California that specialized in adventure games developed in collaboration with famous names from the fantasy, horror and science fiction genres. Awards ---- Releases ---- A sequel, Dark Seed II, was released in 1995. The original game was released for Amiga, Amiga CD32, DOS, Macintosh, Sega Saturn and PlayStation. The PlayStation and Saturn versions were released only in Japan. Reception ---- Dark Seed was the winner of the SPA's 1993 Codie award for the Best Fantasy Role-Playing/Adventure Program. References Citations Dark Seed (video game) Footnotes category:video games